Current semiconductors and other similar devices are often manufactured with a large number of fuse elements which are used to invoke the replacement of failing cells or components, and provide direct alternative current (DAC) trimming, etc. During testing of the device, selected fuses are usually blown by either a laser beam or an electrical current, depending on the design of the fuse/device. In an electrical fuse design, electronically programmable fuses are blown by passing a current through the fuse link. The electrical current then causes a permanent change to the resistance of the fuse. The fuses that are blown are selected by one or more programming methods, which are generally known to those skilled in the art.
Electrically programmable fuses, also called eFuses, have become popular recently, because of the circuit and systems design flexibility that it provides. The eFuse can be programmed even when the chip is mounted in the package and installed in the system. For example, customers can tailor a design to the specific needs of the application after the product is installed in the field. The eFuse also enables the freedom to alter the design, or fix problems that may occur during the life of the product.